LE COURAGE D'AIMER
by bruce.plamondon.3
Summary: Premier chapitre d'un Ziam que je compose à temps perdu. Des reviews seraient appréciés, parce que je suis rarement satisfait et que j'aimerais me faire dire que mon travail est bon de temps en temps xD.


I

**Le Souper**

Les rues de Camden étaient quasi-désertes ce soir-là. Les mains dans les poches, les bras parcourus de frissons, je me dirigeais vers la maison de mon collègue et meilleur ami, tentant tant bien que mal de faire fi d'un froid mordant et pénétrant.

« Je serai probablement le dernier arrivé, pensai-je en accélérant le pas. Quelle idée géniale de me garer aussi loin! Et merde, qu'on gèle! »

J'avais attendu ce souper avec impatience depuis longtemps. Oui, pour revoir mes plus proches copains et rigoler avec eux avant de les quitter pour les vacances de Noël, mais surtout pour me retrouver avec LUI. Depuis la dernière fois, il ne quittait plus mes pensées. Je me surprenais à sourire bêtement quand j'imaginais ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et ses yeux aux cils si longs. J'avais envie d'entendre son rire envoutant et d'humer l'odeur musquée de sa peau lorsqu'il me frôlait au passage. Je me languissais de lui et chaque minute qui passait me rendait un peu plus dingue. En gros, c'était clair : j'étais amoureux.

Je finis par m'engager dans l'allée menant à la porte principale. Mon cœur battit plus vite. Aussitôt que je sonnai, il vint m'ouvrir, vêtu de son éternel veston de cuir qui, avec ses tatouages, le rendait vraiment sexy.

- Salut Liam, me dit-il.

- Heu… Salut Zayn, parvins-je à articuler, légèrement troublé. Je suis désolé du retard.

- T'es pas en retard. Allez entre. Larry est déjà là, mais Niall ne viendra pas finalement. Il a pris un vol plus tôt vu qu'ils annoncent une tempête à la météo.

Le métis me précéda à la cuisine. J'y retrouvai deux autres gars du groupe, Louis et Harry qui, assis au comptoir, se contemplaient amoureusement comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

- Je t'aime Tommo.

- Je t'aime Hazza. Comment ai-je pu ne pas m'apercevoir que c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de mes jours? Sans toi la vie est vraiment moche.

- Regrettes-tu ce que tu m'as dit la semaine dernière?

- Non mon amour. Pas une seconde. Je vais faire de toi le plus heureux des hommes et le monde entier n'aura d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Tu vois, Modest se sont fait à l'idée et c'était le plus gros obstacle à notre bonheur.

Ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir, et je me réjouissais de leur bonheur, mais une pointe de jalousie me transperça. Zayn ne me regarderais jamais comme ça. Je le savais pertinemment. Je n'avais aucune chance contre la rayonnante Perrie Edwards. De toute façon, pour envisager ne serait-ce qu'un instant de faire de l'ombre à Perrie, il aurait fallu que je sois une fille, puisque mon tombeur de pakistanais était hétéro. En faisant abstraction des papillons virevoltant dans mon estomac, je m'approchai du couple.

- Coucou vous deux, dis-je.

- LIAAM! fit Louis en bondissant de son siège pour me sauter au cou, tout content de me voir. Devine quoi!

- Quoi?

- Harry vient de m'inviter à passer Noël en compagnie de sa famille et lui à Alderley Edge! C'est trop génial!

- Vraiment? Ouais, c'est génial, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous allez pouvoir passer du temps ensemble sans la crainte et la pression des médias. Vous allez pouvoir faire des activités de couple. Mais… Ta propre famille, elle?

- Je la verrai au Nouvel An, répondit le méché dans un haussement d'épaules. Je préfère prioriser ma relation toute nouvelle avec Harry.

- On passe à table? demanda alors Zayn.

- Oui je meurs de faim, acquiesçai-je.

Nous nous assîmes et entamâmes le repas concocté par Zayn, qui cuisinait si rarement. De temps en temps, je jetais des regards vers celui-ci pendant qu'il discutait avec Louis de son côté. J'essayais de me faire subtil. Toutefois, il sembla que ce n'était pas le cas et que mon petit manège avait été remarqué alors qu'Harry, assis à ma droite, me glissa à l'oreille :

- Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à lui dire?

Je figeai. Harry savait? Comment cela? Depuis quand? C'était pratiquement impossible, je ne m'étais jamais ouvert à personne de mes sentiments pour le pakistanais, ni à aucun ami, ni à ma famille. J'avais gardé tout cela à l'intérieur et déployé de gros effort pour que ce ne paraisse pas, peu importe les circonstances.

- Ben oui Liam, poursuivit le bouclé, toujours penché vers moi. Tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas que je n'avais pas remarqué? Okay, je l'admets, tu à été assez discret jusqu'à maintenant, mais rien ne trompe mon super sens pour ce genre de choses. Je t'ai vu, tu sais. Tu cherches constamment sa présence et tu l'accompagnes partout où il va, à croire que tu t'es transformé en petit chien de poche, le prends pas mal. Et pourtant, dès que vous êtes à moins d'un mètre l'un de l'autre, tu deviens rouge comme une pivoine.

- Heu… Ouais t'as raison.

- Tu vas lui avouer quand ce que tu ressens?

- Je ne sais pas trop, Harry. Il y a Perrie. Et puis, tu sais, j'ai vraiment la trouille. J'ai peur qu'il ne me regarde plus de la même façon après, que son opinion de moi change. Pire, qu'il me rejette carrément.

- Voyons, tu sais bien que Zayn ne te rejetteras jamais. Tu es plus qu'un frère pour lui. Il tient beaucoup plus à toi que tu l'imagines, crois moi.

- Merci de me soutenir, mais je vais attendre d'être prêt, de sentir le bon moment.

Paste your document here...


End file.
